Confessing my love through Music
by HalloweenNekoChan
Summary: Maria is a rebellious teenager who is being sent to her cousins house in South Park for a couple months to get 'better behavior'. But what happens when she falls for the twitchy teenager? Will she be able to tell him those three words before she has to go back home? Read and find out
1. Maria Wright

Name: Maria Wright  
Nickname (optional): Noone  
Age: 16  
Gender: Female  
Family: Katrina Wright (Mother), Lewis Wright (Father), Related to the Stotch family.  
Pet(s): Noone  
Crush: Tweek  
Personality: Fun, Loud when needed, Positive, Sometimes Kind, Calm  
Looks: (the image picture)  
Likes: Music, Her guitar, Singing, Coffee, Scary movies, Reading, Snowboarding  
Dislikes: Her parents, The enemies, Rules, People who never shut up, Homework  
Friend(s): Mostly gets along with Craig's gang, Stan's gang, and Butters  
Rivals/Enemy(s): All the girls, Cartman, Popular kids  
Other info/Facts:  
~ Makes games out of anything  
~ Loves her guitar, has been playing for 5 years  
~ Worst relationship with parents  
~ Always gets into mini fights with enemies and adults


	2. One

(I do not own SP or any of their characters, I do own all of North park though, enjoy reading ^_^)

In North Park, The Wright House  
Maria's POV

I was in my room tuning my electric guitar, It was Thursday, And I was sent home earlier today for getting in a cat-fight with one of the cheerleaders at my school. They're so freaking annoying... "Maria! Get down here this instant!" I heard my dad scream, ugh. I put my guitar down and dragged myself downstairs. When I was at the bottom step I saw my Mom and Dad, and they looked pissed off. Dad sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you home early this time..?" "I got into a fight with some chick." I shrugged in reply, My Mom face-palmed, "Lewis.. How did we come up with such a monster daughter..? What are we gonna do with her.." She mumbled as she looked at the almost gray haired man. "So what? You gonna disown me or somethin'?" I asked as I crossed my arms  
and gave a slight glare. He looked at me with a straight face, "Maria, Your behavior needs improving! Me and your Mother have been talking, and we're sending you to get some discipline from your Aunt and Uncle Stotch! Now! Go to your room, missy!" My eye's went wide, Not them! Every time we go there all they do is scream at their kid and.. It's just so much drama! "You're kidding!" I cried as I stepped back slightly, they shook their heads. "You're leaving in a couple hours." My Mom said as she walked away with Dad. Before Dad left he threw a bag at me, "Get packing kid." He mumbled then he left. I glared at them and dragged the bag upstairs. "Well, At least I'll be away from these bitches.." I threw some clothes in the bag and put my guitar in it's case. I stretched and flopped onto my fluffy bed, "They probably can't handle me.." I yawned out, then my phone rang. 'I look around, round, look around and look it over! I take it up, up-' I grinned as I picked up my cell phone, I didn't want to because that is my fave song. But I didn't wanna be rude, When I was about to say 'hello' instead I heard Dawn's voice. "Oiii, Maria~ You finally picked up! Jeez what was taking you!?" I laughed and then sighed. "My parents are making me live with my aunt and uncle, you know the one's I'm talking about. They're crazy.." I could hear Dawn gasp, "Wh-Who will I watch anime with!? Avery told me she's too busy for that stuff!" Dawn cried as she started asking me all kinds of questions on what she would do without me. "Dawn, I'm not living there, It's only for 'discipline' I suppose.." "How long? It'll be boring and all quiet without you!" She replied, I could tell she wasn't as happy as I was. "Try making Avery be more loud, she's as quiet as a church mouse! She needs to live up a bit anyway. I gotta get packing, I guess I'm leaving later on today.." I mumbled, She 'awwed' and said goodbye and I hung up. Ugh, Let's get to more packing..

Later, In front of the bus-stop

I could hear my parents whisper to each-other. "Do you think it'll work?" She mumbled to him, He nodded. "Of course it'll work" He replied. I rolled my eyes and then the bus came. "It's for your own good Maria. We'll E-mail you" They waved and walked back home. I sighed and got on the bus. "To South Park, I guess..." I put the money in and walked to go sit down. This is gonna be one long road trip..


	3. Two

In South Park  
Maria's POV

I got dropped off by the bus, I gave him a tip for letting me tune my guitar in there. I looked around and saw a whole ton of snow everywhere. "Ffff- It's freaking cold!" I muttered as I pulled my hood up. In North Park it's always hot, I always forget about how cold this place can get. I don't wanna walk around in the cold! Maybe there's a taxi or something.. Heaving a sigh I walked around a little bit, This place is pretty small.. I should be able to find the house in no time.. While I was walking I ended up seeing four boys, One with a blue goat roper, one black kid, one brunette and a twitchy blond who's shirt was all messed up. Maybe they know where the Stotch's live.. "Hey!" I screamed out as I waved my hand, trying to catch their attention. They looked over, the one in the hat flipped me off though. I rolled my eyes and walked over, "Hey, Hope ya don't mind if I ask for directions to the Stotch house.." I said kinda outta breath. "Why do you wanna go to Butters' house? You guys dating or something?" The brunette kid asked as he stuffed his hands into his coat. I gave a disgusted look and shook my head, "Like hell! He's my cousin!" I screamed as I stomped my foot, The blond twitchy kid ended up making a 'Ack!' noise as he flinched and hid behind the black kid. "Well, We can take you to his house." He replied with a smile. "I'm Token by the way." Token added as he put his hand out, I shook his hand. "Maria Wright. Who are you guys?" I asked as I looked at the other boys. "I'm Craig, That's Clyde, and Twitchy is Tweek." Craig said as he was pointing at Clyde and Tweek. I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets. "So, you guys gonna show me where 'Butters' house is or are you too busy..?" I asked again, Honestly I was getting frozen so I wanted to hurry up and get somewhere warm. Craig nodded, "Alright, just follow us.."

An hour of walking

"Are you sure this way is to the Stotch's.." This would've been the 6'th time I asked. I can't help it though! It's freezing! Clyde nodded and looked back at me, I was lagging behind. "Yeah this time we're sure of it!" He smiled as he waited to me to catch up. I made an 'ugh' noise as I sped up my walking. Then the twitchy kid looked at me, I think his name was Tweek. "What?" I mumbled as I looked back at him. He flinched and shook his head, "N-Nothin- GAH! Nothing!" He stuttered out. I shrugged and looked up at the sky to see  
small snow flakes. "Come ooon.. Does it have to snow now!?" I cursed at the sky and sighed. Token laughed as he nudged me, I looked over at him and he pointed to a house. "That's Butters' house." I blinked and nodded, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school.." I waved and went into the building. "I have arrived.." I yelled, "Wh-Who is it?" I heard a meek voice ask. "It's Maria Wright, I've come for discipline." I replied to the voice, then I heard a sigh and saw Butters come down the stairs. "H-Hey Maria!" He smiled as he hugged me, I hugged back and looked around. "Where's your parents?" He shrugged and fidgeted with his hands. "I-I dunno. I-I was grounded.." He softly stuttered as he looked down, I felt bad for the kid! He's always grounded for no good reason! He looked back up at me with a smile. "I-I can show you your room! S-So you can put your bags in there.." I nodded and smiled, "Thanks bro." I messed his hair up before we started to walk upstairs. He opened the door and it was so neat and clean, Well that was gonna change soon. Butters looked over at me, "I have to go back to my room.. I-I actually wasn't suppose to leave.." He mumbled as he left the bedroom. I threw my bag onto my bed and sighed. I grabbed my notebook and started writing.  
'Month one, Day one. I just arrived at the house with a little help from some people named Craig, Token, Clyde, and Tweek. Craig was a rude boy with a blue goat roper, he kept flipping me off every time I'd ask if were close to the damn house or not. Clyde was kinda a chubby kid, I think he was flirting with me too(o_o). Token was a black kid, he was nice, but he seems like a smart-ass. Tweek was a cute twitchy blond kid' I took my pen back and looked at what I wrote with a 'wtf' face. Did I just write that Tweek was cute?! I shook my head and crossed cute out. 'He seemed really scared of me, I don't blame him though. I use to make little kids cry when I just stare at them.. Well, When we finally got to the house I was met by Butters. He let me stay in this clean room. It's probably gonna be super messy tomorrow though. That reminds me, I gotta start unpacking again. I guess I'll end it here.' After I wrote that I put my messy signature and smiled. "Well, I guess I should go through clothes first.." I mumbled as I went to my bag.


End file.
